dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultima Arena Christmas Special: Pepsiman VS Santa Claus
Happy Holidays & Merry Christmas! I'm here with something a little bit different than usual for this Christmas! For our Christmas-themed matchup, we're taking the mascots of two rival companies & throwing them against each other! Pepsiman, the Pepsi mascot who orders you to drink! & Santa Claus, the one & only jolly Saint Nick himself! It's a battle of red versus blue, Pepsi versus Coke, 2 spirits of giving are going to duke it out! LETS GET THIS STARTED! Pre-Battle The stage has been set! The Pepsi Mascot, Pepsiman! The Coke Mascot, Santa Claus! Pepsi VS Coke! Mascot VS Mascot! LETS GET THIS BATTLE STARTED! The Battle Location: The Residential District Time: 12:00 AM In the dead of the night, Santa Claus was flying his sleigh over the city. He made his yearly rounds, dropping off presents to each & every boy & girl on his list. Until finally, he came to the last house in the city, in which he seemed to have run out of presents to carry on his person. Not wanting to leave the home without giving some kind of gift behind, Santa decided to leave a bottle of Coke behind & he slowly began to make his way back up the chimney. However, a crash was heard as a mysterious individual crashed in through the window of the home & slapped the Coke off the counter. It then pulled out a bottle of Pepsi & placed it in it's place as Santa walked back into the room to discover the source of the noise. The figure then pointed it's right arm at Santa before saying to him "Why don't you give a gift worth giving"!? The figure then turned the lamp next to him on, revealing itself as... PEPSIMAN! Santa then said "It's the thought that counts, not the gift itself". Pepsiman then said "Well that means that your thoughts are most tasteless & bland"! "Give them a reason to spread joy across the world"! Santa then got a bit irritated & said "This is my time of the year & I'm quite busy, so if you'll excuse me". However, as Santa turned to leave back up the chimney, Pepsiman grabbed him by the shoulder & said "Are you going to be giving out anymore of that devilish concoction"? Santa then turned to face Pepsiman before saying to him "Why does that matter to you"? "It's my job to spread joy around the world, not yours". Pepsiman then threw a punch at Santa, knocking him through the wall & into the streets, where Pepsiman followed & said to him "I cannot allow anyone to distribute that pathetic excuse of a soft drink anywhere"! "I will assure a tasty & carbonated future for the children of the world"! Santa then stood up before dusting himself off & taking a fighting stance. Santa then said "And I must defeat you in order to assure the safety & health of the children living all across the world"! Pepsiman then got into his battle stance as while saying "YOU WILL DRINK PEPSI, & YOU WILL LIKE IT"! Santa & Pepsiman then both stood, roughly 5 feet away from each other, ready to face off! LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE! ... NEXT TIME ...Category:Ultima Arena Category:Fights Category:Specials